Vidas Paralelas: Kaoru
by Hino and K.H.K
Summary: Kenshin y Kaoru, vidas paralelas...¿llegarán a encontrarse algún día?


Sí, vale. Rurouni Kenshin no es nuestro...lo tenemos más que asumido. Es de Watsuki-sama etc etc etc ....y todos los nombres que existan de verdad también son de ellos mismos, nosotras solo lo usamos por entretenimiento.

**Señoras y señores, aquí nos presentamos ante ustedes este loco duo de escritoras. Compuesto por Kaoru Hino y Kaoru Himura Kiddo......Si piensas que lo que vas a leer es algo normal, estás equivocado. Tendréis que estar pendientes de la otra parte del fic para daros cuenta de cómo va la historia en realidad. La cuestión es ¿cómo se unirán estos dos fics?¿se unirán algún día?**

**PD: No nos matéis XD**

**Vidas Paralelas: Kaoru**

_Capítulo uno_

El incesante y molesto ruido del despertador me sacó de mi profundo sueño. Había visto un río con luciernagas sobre él, ¿qué significaría?. Desde que tenía uso de razón ese sueño se repetía algunas noches, pero tampoco le presté más atención de la merecida. Buscando a tientas con la mano sin abrir los ojos, paré el reloj y la habitación se quedó en el habitual silencio sepulcral. Vivía sola en un pequeño apartamento de Tokio. En el lugar siempre se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad indescriptible, por eso lo elegí. Para una escritora es lo más cómodo que hay: poder escribir sin los molestos ruidos de los vecinos, el corretear de niños, los ruidos de los coches, el murmullo de la gente en calle....En esta pequeña casa no se oía tanto jaleo, pero aun así no era lo que yo había buscado. Sin más dilación retire las sábanas y me levante perezosamente, anoche había dormido poco. Era una persona de sueño difícil y me costaba dormir seguidas varias horas. Frente de mí el reflejo sobre el espejo de una mujer de unos 27 años, de largos cabellos negros, cuerpo delgado y ojos azules. Me miré a mí misma durante unos minutos. No es que fuera una narcisista, todo lo contrario. Detestaba mi aspecto, era más bien delgaducha, mi cabello era un revoltijo de pelos negros y, en general, no destacaba por nada en especial. Dejando de lado por fin mis pensamientos me puse una bata de seda negra y caminé hacia la cocina. El salón y la cocina estaban separados únicamente por una barra de bar metalizada. Tranquilamente serví algo de café que tenía preparado y encendí la televisión con la esperanza de encontrar algo interesante que ver.

-La semana pasada fue la presentación del libro "Dentro del Abismo", de la reconocida escritora japonesa Kaoru Kamiya. Sus obras, como bien sabréis, han sido traducidas a decenas de idiomas y ha cautivado a millones de personas....

Inmediatamente cambié de canal. No me gustaba oír como hablaban sobre mí en esos programas de tertulias. Sabía aceptar críticas pero me gustaba estar delante de la gente que las formulaba para poder responder. En otro canal echaban un documental sobre la migración de las cigüeñas, así que tras eso opté por parar el aparato y escuchar algo de música. Al encender mi equipo sonó la primera emisora de radio que había, como tampoco le iba a prestar demasiada atención no me moleste en cambiar y me concentré en acabar mi café.

Una vez terminé fui hacia el cuarto de baño y rápidamente entré en la ducha. El agua caliente comenzó a caer por mi desnudo cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo. Una vez lavé mi cabello y mi cuerpo con mi habitual jabón de aroma de jazmín, salí de la ducha y me puse el albornoz blanco. Más relajada que antes, me deje caer pesadamente sobre mi cama y respire el aroma del jabón. Una suave brisa entró por la pequeña obertura de la ventana de mi habitación, hacía algo de frío. Me levanté y cerré la ventana, después comencé a vestirme. Tenía que ir a la editorial y a las doce había quedado para comer con Misao, mi mejor amiga. Era una mujer jovial desde que la conocí, siempre me gustaron sus ojos turquesa. Ella se sonrojaba cuando le decían que tenía unos ojos bonitos, pero era cierto. Misao era más joven que yo pero estaba casada desde hacía dos años ya. El afortunado era Aoshi Shinomori, un hombre serio pero de amable y responsable. Ambos se habían conocido en la universidad cuando cursaban Derecho. Kaoru por su parte nunca había tenido una relación estable, su único gran amor hasta ese momento había sido Enishi Yukishiro. Pero la relación fue bastante tormentosa debido al fuerte carácter de los dos, así que la situación acabo bastante mal.

De repente sentí como el agua caía a borbotones fuera. Estaba lloviendo. Mal día para salir....pero ya había quedado y no había marcha atrás. Una vez estaba vestida, con mi traje negro de falda y chaqueta, salí de la casa y comencé a bajar las escaleras en dirección a la calle. Mi coche estaba aparcado fuera, en un pequeño parking del edificio. En el pasillo el sonido del tacón de mis zapatos retumbaba produciendo una atmósfera incómoda. Me reía en mis adentros, parecía la típica escena de una película de terror: un edifico casi deshabitado, una chica sola, sonidos que retumban en las paredes...Cuando llegué fuera al aparcamiento corrí hacia mi coche, un Audi de color negro (debo reconocer que tengo debilidad por ese color). Suavemente metí la llave de contacto y el rugido del motor verificó que el coche estaba en marcha. Conducía despacio, las carreteras estaban algo resbaladizas por la abundante lluvia y yo solía ser muy precavida al volante. El centro de Tokio era un infierno para los conductores, los atascos podían llegar a durar dos horas como mínimo. Mientras esperaba que la caravana de coches avanzase jugaba con mis dedos en el volante y tarareaba una canción. Diez minutos, veinte, treinta, sesenta...llevaba una hora esperando cuando los coches comenzaron a circular de nuevo. Extasiada aceleré un poco la marcha, debía estar en menos de un cuarto de hora en la editorial. En la lejanía vislumbré el edificio de la Shueisha, la editorial para la cual yo trabajaba. La fachada era muy innovadora: metalizada y cubierta por cristales que reflejaban la calle en ellos. Al caminar por el interior del edifico daba la sensación de volar al ver toda la avenida desde tan alto.

------------

Por fin conseguí entrar al sitio, tras horas de espera por el tráfico. Saludé a Mikomi, la simpática recepcionista, y ella me sonrió con un "Buenos días señorita Kamiya". Me quedé delante de los ascensores esperando a que alguno de ellos bajara. Las paredes del edificio eran de mármol con un color arcilla y blanco, pero lo que más me gustaba era el suelo. Beige con tonos salmón y magníficamente encerado siempre, podías ver tu reflejo en suelo. Una vez subí al ascensor y llegué a la planta número diez caminé deprisa hacia el despacho de mi mánager, Sanosuke Sagara. Gracias a él se organizaban las presentaciones de mis libros, conseguía las imprentas para la edición de todas mis publicaciones, administraba el dinero, se encargaba de los derechos de autor con el extranjero...en resumidas cuentas: si no fuera por Sanosuke yo no habría alcanzado el reconocimiento de hoy día. Él leyó unas de mis primeras historas que escribí con quince años y presenté a un concurso de la Shueisha, y parece ser que le gustó tanto que hizo lo imposible porque me publicaran los libros los altos jefes de la editorial. Y así estaba yo ahora, conocida mundialmente por mis libros. No había nada en esta vida que me satisfaciera más que saber que hay gente en el mundo que disfruta y vive las historias que yo invento sacadas de mi loca cabecita. En las presentaciones de libros intentaba hablar el máximo tiempo posible con los lectores, pero los gorilas de la editorial casi no dejaban que nadie que no fuera periodista se acercase a mí. Otra cosa que disfruataba como una niña pequeña eran las cartas de mis admiradores. Más de una vez se me saltaron las lágrimas con sus palabras.

Cuando entré al despacho de Sanosuke, me costó vislumbrarlo a través de la montaña de papeles que tenía sobre su mesa.

-¡Ah! Buenos días Kaoru-dijo atareado mientras hablaba por teléfono, escribía a toda velocidad en el ordenador y con la mano que le sobraba tomaba notas en papel. Mordisqueaba un bolígrafo en su boca. Me reí de verle, tenía pinta de estar estresado. Me senté frente a él y le observe paciente hasta que acabara.

-Mire le he dicho que la edición ha salido mal........sí, las tiene......¡¿pequeñas manchitas dice?! ¡Esas manchas son casi de grandes como la punta de mi dedo!.......ni hablar del peluquín, no pienso entregar nada de dinero.......claro, si arreglan eso accederé encantado......no no no, me niego...¿sabe qué le digo? váyase al carajo, hay miles de imprentas en Japón y usted no me va a tomar el pelo-violentamente colgó el teléfono. Juraría que alguna pieza del interior del aparato habúa crujido.

-Buenos días Sanosuke, veo que no empiezas con buen pie-le dije burlona.

-Si tú supieras.....en fin, menos mal que tú me das alegrías. El libro ha sido un éxito mediático. Se han agotado en todas las librerías de Tokio y no paran de llamar haciendo pedidos. Además de las críticas, todas fabulosas.

Me hubiera gustado echarme a saltar y dar brincos, pero eso siempre lo reservaba para mi sola intimidad.

-Y tengo una cosa......los del Express Tokio quieren hacerte une entrevista para que salga justamente en el diario de mañana. Está concertada para las.....cuatro del mediodía. Y mañana tienes a las ocho de la mañana reportaje entrevista con Juuko Iwamura de la revista Readers. La semana que viene.....¡ah sí!. Vista con el ministro de cultura y otra entrevista con periodistas americanos para el Time.- Sanosuke miraba de reojo los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa e iba apuntándolo todo en mi agenda.

-Me voy a estresar....y esta tarde mismo había quedado con Misao. Me tendré que ir antes de lo previsto. Menos mal que mañana tenía cita con el médico a las doce del mediodía.

-¿Al médico?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño Sanosuke.

-Sí, es por la tendiditis. Últimamente me duelen más las muñecas así que saqué cita con Megumi.

-Aham entiendo, llévate cuidado con eso. Bueno toma todas las cartas que han llegado para ti.- Sanosuke sacó de dejabo de la mesa un saco lleno de cartas. Mire asustada la gran bolsa.

-¿To..todo eso es para..mí?-dije entrecortadamente. No daba crédito. En esa bolsa deberían haber alrededor de mil cartas.

-Es lo que tiene ser una escritora famosa Jou-chan jeje, podrías ir leyendolas ahora hasta que se haga la hora de ir con Misao. Ahora mismo tienes tu agenda libre.

Asentí y sujetando espantada, pero a la vez complacida, la bolsa caminé hasta la mesa que hacía las veces de mi escritorio cuando iba allí.

Las horas pasaron tan velozmente que ni me había percatado. Me había tirado toda la hora leyendo aquellas cartas. ¡Incluso una niña de diez año ha leído un libro mío!. Las tramas que solía crear eran cuanto menos, atípicas. Me extrañaba que a una niña de diez años le gustase leer libros sobre asesinos psicópatas y esquizofrénicas que buscan un sentido para vivir. Esos habían sido contado muy por encima, los argumentos de unos libros que publiqué en el pasado. Mi debut fue con "Sangre Asesina". Contaba la historia de Koshi Yura, un psicópata que mató a toda su familia. En realidad intenté hacer un _thriller _pero desde el punto de vista del asesino, decubriendo así que lo motiva a matar tan salvajemente. Koshi sin duda era un personaje peculiar para mí: estaba completamente desquiciado, sentía placer al matar y ese placer se incrementaba cuando había mantenido algún tipo de relación con la víctima como puede ser su familia, una novia, compañeros de trabajo...Tras terminar de escribir ese libro y releermelo llegué a pensar por un tiempo que yo también era una psicópata con tendencias asesinas. Pero únicamente era el resultado de adentrarme tanto en mis historias. Más tarde, y debido al éxito que obtuvo "Sangre Asesina" publiqué mi segundo libro. Lo hice más tarde de lo previsto, la editorial me insistía en ir rápido pero yo quería hacerlo bien y para eso hace falta calma. Escribiendo no buscaba el dinero, sino que la gente se emocionase al leerlo y eso no se conseguía en un año solo. El título era "Encerrada en mi mente". Saki era su protagonista, también bastante atípicia. Estaba internada en un centro mental, esquizofrénia. Su alter-ego era Jun, un ser perverso, lujurioso, violento. El doctor Ogenki descubre el caso de Saki y decide averiguar que llevó a la locura a esa chica y más importante: qué ocasiono el nacimiento de Jun. He escrito más libros claro, pero sería ir mencionando uno a uno...Sin duda este último trabajo mío, recién publicado, es el que más me ha gustado como resultado final. La historia se ambienta en un pueblo lejano, nadie sabe donde está. Takashi O'Conell es un hombre solitario que de repente despierta un día en dicho pueblo. Pero allí habitan seres que nunca pensaron por su corrupta imaginación. Todo rodeado de un aura de misterio. Además en el pueblo únicamente vive una enfermera algo desequilibrada llamada Hikare, nada se sabe de ella pero no parece muy normal.

Cuando me despedí de Sanosuke caminé hacia el ascensor apresuradamente y conseguí entrar. Había dejado de llover para mi suerte. Llegué al coche y sin dilación alguna arranqué y puse camino hacia el restaurante "Jankotsu", el lugar de encuentro con Misao. A lo lejos vislumbré el elegante establecimiento. El portero de la entrada pidió mi indentificación cuando me acerqué a las puertas de cristal.

-Oh vaya ¿es usted la famosa Kaoru Kamiya?-sonreí al hombre y asentí.

-La misma.

-Si no es molestia...-el hombre se sonrojó un poco-¿podría darme un autógrafo?. Mi mujer y yo somo amantes de sus libros.

Tras firmarle en un pequeño papel y darle las gracias me adentré al interior del restaurante. Incluso tras todos estos años, me resultaba anodino que me pidieran autógrafos. En una mesa del fondo vi a mi mejor amiga como siempre con su característica trenza.

-Buenas tarde Misao-chan-dije a la mujer por detrás. Ella dio un respingo y miró para ver quién hablaba, al verme se puso de pie y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Después nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar sin parar. Mientras tanto los camareros nos iban trayendo los exquisitos platos que alli se cocinaban. Íbamos por el postre, tarta de frutas, cuando Misao me preguntó:

-Oye ¿y qué hay de esa casa qué te querías comprar en el playa?-dijo entrelazando los dedos.

-Encontré una perfecta pero aun no he tenido tiempo de ir al banco y abrir un préstamo. Además prefiero cambiar de banco y encontrar uno mejor, ya he tenido varios problemas con el actual.

Misao se quedó pensativa mirándome.

-Conozco uno muy fiable, el Banco Central de Tokio. Aoshi trabaja como abogado para el dueño.

-Hums ya veré. Cuando tenga un minuto libre...tras la presentación del libro no paran de llegar los medios de comunicación. Tengo una entrevista pendiente para las cuatro, mañana otra para la revista Readers, y pasado vista con el ministro de cultura y de nuevo entrevista pero con los americanos para el Time.

-¿¿Para el Time??-dijo Misao muy sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Sí.

-Madre mía Kaoru, es una de las publicaciones más conocidas que hay...

-Aunque no sé ya si de las más prestigiosas, la elección de Bush como hombre del año no ayudó mucho a su reputación- las dos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

---------------------

Me encontraba en una cómoda sala de estar del hotel Hakusensha de Tokio. Mai Ishimori me hacía las preguntas concretas que debía responder para el periódico de mañana. Yo contestaba tranquilamente y pausada, pensando cada una de mis respuestas antes de decirlas.

-Y para terminar señorita Kamiya ¿qué le gustaría decir a sus lectores?

-Habría tanto que decirles que no podría parar de hablar, pero principalmente: gracias, de todo corazón. Por estar siempre ahí, con sus cartas, sus emails, incluso he recibido postales navideñas y tarjetas por mi cumpleaños. Y cada vez que leo una de esas cartas, tengo tendencia a llorar jeje, pero justo después me siento tan bien que comienzo a escribir como una loca. Para ellos. Desde aquí les mando un saludo a todos y cada uno de ellos, ojalá pudiera conocerlos en persona.

Poco después conducía mi Audia camino a casa. Me dolían las muñecas y las piernas y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Solo pensaba en el momento de llegar a casa y darme un ducha caliente....

_**Parte realizada por Kaoru Himura Kiddo (aka K.H.K.)**_

**Notas de la autora**

¡Uoh madre mía! Creo que me quedó pero que muy largo...Bueno, como sabéis la gran escritora Kaoru Hino y yo nos hemos unido en un loco dúo para hacer este atípico fic. La idea es sí no es complicada, solo debéis estar atentos de las dos partes para comprender la trama. Mejor será que no diga nada más, porque la gracia de todo está en que vosotras mismas lo vayáis descubriendo poco a poco conforme avanza el fic. Asi que sin erollarme más, me despido. Si queréis felicitarnos, preguntar alguna duda, mandarnos reviews bomba o simplemente ponernos verdes (a ser posible sed indulgentes xD) ta sabéis, botoncito de las reviews y listo ;). Matta ne!


End file.
